un fou débarque
by backura
Summary: Anthony est infirme, mais continue malgré tout à se rendre au collège en Angleterre avec Cand yet ses deux cousins. Anthonin, un brun farouche débarque et ne manque pas d'entrainer le blond dans ses histoires.
1. Chapter 1

« Toc , toc, toc »

-Entrez !

Deux hommes firent éruption dans le bureau de la directrice du collège. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un jeune garçon aux yeux bleu foncés qui regardaient cette dame, dressée devant lui, avec un air agacé. Il avait un joli minois encadré par de beaux cheveux brun s'accordant parfaitement avec son visage d'une couleur claire.

-Ha ! Je vous attendez, mais, monsieur et madame ne sont pas là ?  
-Non madame, répondit un des deux hommes habillé avec un costume en queue de pie. Ils étaient occupés à d'autres affaires.

Le jeune garçon tiqua et réagit tout de suite.

-Vous ne parlez que trop bien ! Ils ont surtout honte de leur fils !  
\- Dites-moi, jeune homme. Où avez-vous eu la quelconque autorisation de parler sur ce ton ?  
-Depuis ma naissance, madame, j'ai le droit de m'exprimer, répondit-il tout de suite, d'un air enjoué avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La directrice, cette grosse femme toujours sérieuse et agressive, n'aimait pas du tout la situation. Ce gamin qui venait tout juste d'arriver lui causait déjà du souci et lui manquer de respect. Elle se plaignait déjà de la jeune Candy Neige André qui faisait ses siennes.  
Ce garçon ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et regardait toujours son interlocutrice, droit dans les yeux.

Un des deux hommes voulut essayer de le calmer un peu, mais empira les choses.

-Je vous rappelle que vous sortez d'une…  
-Maison d'arrêt psychiatrique, avait coupé le garçon avec un sourire plus que renforcé.  
-Hum…madame, permettez que l'ont remplissent les papiers et autres documents ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.  
-Oui, bien sûr.

Comme ça allait devenir ennuyeux, le brun préféra s'assoir sur le fauteuil tout en posant ses pieds sur l'accoudoir.

Une fois tout papiers remplit, il restait à donner les cosignes :

-Dons, il vous sera versé dix milles livres par mois. En échange il vous faudra cultiver

Anthonin comme tout élève normal. Par contre, Madame et Monsieur désire être anonyme, veuillez donc appelez leur fils par son prénom. De plus, inutile de préciser son état de santé à d'autre personne. Une infirmière passera deux fois par semaine, un psychiatre aussi.

-Bien.  
-Il prend déjà des médicaments, il les a avec lui. Sur ce, au revoir madame, nous repasserons la semaine prochaine, en quelconque problème, contactez Monsieur.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, laissant ainsi Anthonin avec la directrice. Celle-ci remarqua qu'il était toujours sous le regard attentif du brun qui était rivé sur elle. Bien qu'il avait un suivit intensif, il ne ressemblait pas à un détraqué, par contre, il avait l'air provocateur.

-Mlle Nina !

La porte derrière Anthonin s'ouvrit et celui-ci, intrigué, regarda qui venait d'entrer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ma mère ?  
-Je vous confis ce bambin vous lui montrerez sa chambre, son emplois du temps, les douches, les salles de cours et surtout le règlement.  
-Bien madame ! Elle se retourna vers l'adolescent qui était désormais debout, près de la porte, avec son sac sur le dos.

Elle lui tendit amicalement une main, mais il ne la saisit pas et avança dans le couloir. Cette jeune femme était rousse avec de petites taches de rousseur sur son visage, elle était de taille normal et était plutôt mignon, peut être plus si elle n'était pas habillée avec des habits religieux.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cour, des élèves voulaient savoir qui était cet inconnu qui visitait leur collège.

-Bonjours Candy !  
-Bonjours Allistaire !

Une jeune fille avec de beaux cheveux blond et soyeux, attachés en deux couettes sur les côté s'adressait à un jeune homme châtain équipé de lunettes sur son nez.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas été avec Annie et Anthony ? demanda t il.  
-Non, je voulais savoir qui était ce garçon là-bas.

Elle pointa un petit brun qui marchait dans la cour avec une bonne sœur.

-Et bien, c'est le nouveau. Tu veux lui dire bonjours ?  
-Non, je suis juste un peu curieuse. Je vais dire ça à Annie.  
-Je viens avec toi, ils sont sous le grand arbre là bas.  
-Oui ! Allons-y.

Cette Candy à la chevelure d'or parti donc en direction du grand arbre, au milieu de la cour, pour rejoindre son amie Annie, une fille du même âge, brune qui était accompagnée par un garçon, toujours dans le même âge, assis sur un fauteuil roulant, mais lui aussi avec de jolie cheveux d'or.

-Voici votre chambre. Vous n'avez qu'un seul voisin, Mr André. Il a votre âge il me semble.

Le brun était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches, l'air tout à fait à l'aise. Il inspecta toute la pièce du regard et remarqua une porte en trop donnant sur le côté droit.

-Cette porte donne sur la chambre de mon voisin ?  
-En effet, mais elle est fermée à clef, personne ne peut l'ouvrir.

« Sauf moi » pensa Anthonin avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

-Et comment est ce « voisin » ?  
-Le pauvre est infirme, il a perdu l'usage de sa jambe droite et son bras gauche lors d'une chute. Il se déplace en fauteuil roulant.  
-D'où le fait que ce soit au rez-de-chaussée…, conclus Anthonin.  
-Bien, nous avons visité tout le collège, je vous donne ce sac où sont disposées toutes vos affaires de cours, il y a aussi les tenues obligatoire pour la semaine, le samedi et le dimanche. Et aussi le règlement, tenez.

Elle tendit un bout de papier que le jeune saisit et fourra dans sa poche en grommelant.

-Qu'ai- je à faire de votre stupide bout de papier, vraiment… Merci pour les renseignements.

Il claqua la porte au nez de la jeune femme, déçut de cette réaction après avoir était gentil et docile pendants toute la visite.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Anthonin commença à avoir faim. Une idée murit alors dans sa tête. Il saisit une épingle qui servait à attacher une de ses mèches et crocheta la serrure de la porte de voisinage. Il l'ouvrit doucement et regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était comme la sienne sauf que la porte en trop donnait sur une salle de bain. Le garçon devait être aussi riche vus la chambre, les jolis meubles, la jolie décoration et un grand soin apporté à la pièce. Après avoir refermé la porte il se coucha sur son lit et regarda le sac que lui avait donné Mlle Nina. La tenue lui déplaisez, ainsi il décida de ne jamais la mettre. Il sorti de sa valise une bouteille d'eau qui en faite contenait de l'alcool. Il en but un peu, sachant que se serait la dernière bouteille.  
Bien qu'il sorte d'une maison d'arrêt psychiatrique, il n'avait rien d'un dingue. En réalité, c'était plus un traumatisme qui était dû à son incarcération dans un endroit comme ça. Et ces parents, rouge de honte, avaient décidés après deux ans de souffrance – pour Anthonin- de le mettre dans une école privée pour l'éduquer et surtout pour qu'il apprenne la discipline.

Une sonnette provenant du couloir l'intrigua. Il se leva et alla coller son oreille à la porte pour écouter.

-Le repas vous attend les enfants!

-Rien que ça...?, murmura Anthonin, sa vaut le coup de ce faire connaître...

Il attendit que tout le compartiment des garçons se vide pour sortir à son tour et aller vers le réfectoire que lui avait indiqué Mlle. Nina.

Anthonin arriva devant la porte ou une sœur l'attende.

-Tu en as mis tu temps, dépêches toi.

Elle le fit entrer. La salle était divisée en deux parties, gauche pour les garçons et droite pour les filles. Il avança donc vers son cotes et s'assit au bout de la table. Tout les élèves avait remarquer son arriver et tous se poser des tonnes de question sur cette étranger qui venait de faire éruption dans la salle, qui plus est, en retard. Après avoir fait la prière la mère supérieure prit la parole.

-Comme vous avez pus le constater, vous avez un nouveau camarade.

Elle se tourna vers le garçon qui n'avait pas attendu pour dévoré son repas mais qui regarder désormais la dame.

-Allons, présentes-toi devant tes camarades!

-Tu as vus Annie? C'est le garçon de tout à l'heure!

-Oui Candy! Tu sais maintenant se qu'il vient faire là.

-Il a l'air particulier... tu ne trouve pas?

-Un peu...

Anthonin se leva et regarda la dame tout en baissant un peu la tête sur le coté. Il prit un air malicieux et farceur.

-J'ai pas envie, fit il en appuyant sa prononciation sur le dernier mot.

Il redressa la tête:

-Je préfère largement manger que parler. Parler, c'est ennuyeux, surtout les vielles personnes, elles racontent des tas de choses, on en a rien à faire. C'est affreux. Mais, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas les autres qui se présenteraient à moi? Comme ça je les connaitrais tous!

Un « Oh...! » collectifs résonna dans la pièce. Tous les élèves étaient ahuris

La mère supérieur devenez rouge de colère.

\- Comment osez-vous donner des ordres! Être nouveau dans cette établissement ne vous donne aucuns droits de plus que les autres! Maintenant pressentez-vous que l'ont en finissent!

« Elle réagit comme prévus, je n'ai plus qu'à dire un mot, et je pars enfin d'ici, toute façon, j'ai déjà mangé, et ça me fera de la pub! » pensa t il.

-NON, je refuse.

Sans attendre la réaction qu'il avait déjà prévus, Anthonin se dirigea vers la porte et parti à nouveau dans le couloir, sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

Tous les élèves étaient interloqués. Comment un nouveau pouvait il se permettre ça? Les bavardages commencèrent à être bruyants et bientôt la directrice dût faire taire la salle.

-Voyez! Ce genre d'attitude est scandaleux! Cette enfant se croit tout permis et en aura bientôt les conséquences! Convoquer le dans mon bureau, fit elle a l'une des sœurs. J'espère que personne ici n'a l'intention de faire de la sorte dans cet établissement! Sinon il se verra punit sévèrement!

Elle n'attendit pas plus et parti en direction de son bureau ou l'attende l'enfant. Toujours furieuse, elle ouvrit brutalement sa porte et rentra aussitôt. Anthonin l'attendait déjà, assit sur le même fauteuil que la dernière fois. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Jeune homme!, s'égosilla t elle. Comment avez vous osez un tel affront?!

Le garçon releva un peu d'attention.

-C'est quoi encore ce mot « affront »?

-Comment?!

-Je demande ce que veut dire le mot « affront »!

-N'élèves pas le ton avec moi!

Anthonin , en voyant un dictionnaire sur le bureau, l'attrapa et chercha le mot.

-« affront »... substantif masculin. Marque d'offense, souvent en public. -humiliation-. Je vous ai humilié? Pardonner moi, cela n'était...

-Cela suffit! Coupa la dame au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi! Si demain vous avez un quelconque problème, vous aurez droit au cachot pour le reste de la semaine!

-Cachot?!

-Exactement!

-Je m'en plaindrais pas, je mangerais et serais seul, parfait!

Il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

-Vous ne comprenez pas... Si vous ne vous faites pas passer pour un bon élèves ici, vos parents vont s'en doute vous mettre dans un endroit pire encore.

-Croyez moi si vous le voulez, mais, j'ai déjà vus les pires endroits du mondes. Des endroits loin d'être catholique.

Il revint sur ses pas pour prendre le petit sac contenant ses cachets qui se trouver encore sur le bureau. Il prit 3 boites qu'il ouvrit et avala 2 cachets de chaque boite plus une fiole de sirop.

-Avec sa, je ne vous embêterai pas jusqu'à demain...

Il sorti enfin du bureau.

Il se tenait au mur pour avancer, les cachets le faisaient dormir extrêmement vite. Il arriva enfin à sa chambre. Sans attendre il l'ouvrit et se coucha. Avant de s'endormir tout habillé, il entendit des paroles dans la chambre à cotes, celle de l'infirme. Il l'avait d'ailleurs aperçut au réfectoire. Il est blond avec les yeux bleus. Il avait aussi l'air de quelqu'un d'heureux, entouré de sa famille ou ses amis... La chose que détestait Anthonin.

Il se réveilla à cause d'une seconde sonnette. Il se rendit compte qu'il était par terre, il avait dut tomber de son lit durant son sommeille agiter. Avec peine, Anthonin se releva et alla voir dans sa valise pour boire une gorgée de son précieux liquide. Il toussa quelques seconde puis se mit à la recherche du papier indiquant son emploi du temps. Il devait se rendre à l'aile nord. Sans trop se pressés il se prépara en mettant un habit des plus banale. Il parti donc, mains dans les poches, en direction de sa classe. Manque de chance pour lui, lorsqu'il y arriva, il y avait déjà un garçon aux cheveux marron qui discuter avec des amis. Détestant la compagnie, Anthonin décida de s'appuyer contre le mur en face, de façon à bien être face à ce groupe de garçon qui discuter et de se faire remarquer, ce qui ne tarda pas. Le groupe voulut changer de place mais la sœur s'occupant de leur cours, arrivé.

-Bonjours messieurs.

-Bonjours madame, répondirent les garçons du groupe.

-Entrez donc!

Elle ouvrit la porte de la classe laissant passer ceux qui étaient arrivés en avance, y compris Anthonin. Celui-ci, à peine rentré, se dirigea au fond de la classe et s'assit à la table la plus loin. Il aimer être éloigné, de toute manière il détestait les autres.

Petit à petit la salle se remplit d'enfants, tous du même âge, 14ans. Anthonin sorti de ses pensées quand une main lui passa devant la figure.

\- Excuse-moi, je peux me mettre là?

Le concerner détourna la tête pour voir son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que son voisin de chambre.

-Y'a d'autre place...

-Oui, mais d'habitude...

-Nan, c'est bon, viens à cotes de moi, le coupa le brun.

Anthony le remercia avec un grand surir puis avec hésitation, lui demanda son prénom.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Anthonin.

-Moi c'est Anthony, c'est drôle, nos prénom sont presque les mêmes.

-Oué...en effet. D'après ton apparence, tu dois être mon voisin de chambre.

-Heu...Oui. Comment le sais-tu?

-Une sœur me l'à dit, que mon voisin était infirme. Je t'ai aussi reconnut au Self.

-Je crois aussi que maintenant tout le monde te connais. Certain même n'ose pas te regarder. Ils pensent que tu es un mal élevé et que tu as des problèmes graves.

-Et toi? Tu en penses quoi?

Anthony fut surpris de cette question puisqu'à priori, Anthonin semblait ne rien avoir à faire des pensées des autres, alors il répondit simplement.

-Je ne pense rien, c'est pour ça que je voudrais te connaître. Tu veux bien que nous devenions en quelque sorte des amis?

-Comme tu veux...Je n'en ai rien à faire, apprends à me connaître si tu veux.


	2. Chapter 2

Le cours se déroula plutôt bien, la sœur qui s'occupait de faire le cours s'appelait . Celle-ci, ayant un peu peur du nouvel élève, n'osa pas lui poser de questions. De plus, il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Par contre, une chose l'énervait, Anthony et Anthonin ne faisaient que parler, certes à voix basse mais quand même auditive.

-Bien, continuons avec le livre page 65 Anthonin?demanda t elle pour faire cesser le bruit entre les deux camarades.

-J'ai pas d'livre...

-Tiens! Le coupa Anthony en lui tendant son livre à la bonne page.

Anthonin regarda le livre d'un air ahuri. « De quoi y s' mêle? C'est bien la première fois qu'ont est aussi serviable avec moi »

Il saisit le livre et à la dernière seconde le ferma.

-Eh bien? Nous attendons.

Il ne laissa aucune réponse sortir de sa bouche et rendit le livre à son propriétaire avant de se caler la tête dans ses bras maintenant croisés sur la table.

Evidemment, ce geste déplut à pas mal de garçons de la classe qui se retenirent de protester, même Anthony avait l'air blessé, croyant qu'il avait vexé son ami.

-Bien...n'insistons pas...Daniel?

-Oui.

Daniel, un garçon au teint mat et a la chevelure brune, faisait la lecture tandis que « le mal élevé » commençait à **s'endormir. Très vite ce fut la fin du cour et ils eurent droit à une pause. Dés que la sonnette retentit, Anthonin se leva et rangea ses affaires.**

-Tu voudrais que je te présente a des amis?

Le brun se retourna vers le blond qui faisait un grand sourire. Ne pouvant malgré lui, résister à ce visage si ensoleillé il accepta.

-Je reste pas plus de deux minutes. Compris?

-Comme tu veux! Suis moi, je vais te les présenter.

-Te suivre...ca va pas être dur...

Anthony entraîna donc Anthonin vers la cour. Arrivés dans celle-ci, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite colline ou se trouvait un grand arbre. Au pied se trouvaient deux jeune filles, une blonde et une brune, qui parlaient joyeusement accompagnées de deux autres garçons.

-Les deux garçons la-bas, désigna Anthony, ce sont mes cousins.

-Les deux filles, ce sont tes cousines?

-Non, Annie n'est pas de notre famille mais Candy l'est.

-Quelle belle famille, fit ironiquement le brun.

Très vite ils arrivèrent devant les quatre jeunes qui les avaient remarqués venant dans leur direction. Pour monter la petite colline, Anthonin poussait le fauteuil de son camarade.

-Bonjour!

-Salut Anthony! Répondit le groupe.

-Je vous présente Anthonin, il est dans la même classe que moi.

-Bonjour Anthonin!, fit Candy en se levant avec Annie.

-..Salut...

-Moi c'est Candy, elle c'est Annie et eux deux ce sont Archibald et Allistair.

-Tu peut m'appeler Archi!

-Comme Anthony l'a dit, moi c'est Anthonin.

-Nous t'avons remarqués l'autre soir, tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer l'autorité, demanda Allistair curieux, je m'trompe?

-Pour tout dire, je déteste tout, la seule chose que j'aime, ce sont les beignets au chocolat.

Tous se mirent à rirent.

-Y'a rien de drôle, c'est vrai!

-C'est la seule et unique chose? Demanda Anthony entre deux rire.

-Ouaip! Y'a autre chose aussi, mais c'est personnel.

-Et d'où tu viens? De Londres?, questionna Candy.

-Rochester pour être précis. Et vous, vous venez d'Amérique, non?

-Comment le sais-tu?!

-Ca se voit à votre accent et à votre apparence aussi.

-Tu as l'air d'être bien renseigné sur les Américains.

-Oui, je suis moi même Américain. Je suis à Rochester depuis 3 ans, mais je ne suis pas retourné chez moi depuis au moins 2 ans.

-Ca à l'air compliqué conclut Allistair.

-Ouais, justement, bien trop compliqué pour ce que c'est! Je vais aller faire un tour.

-D'accord, si tu veux parler à l'un de nous pendant les pauses, n'hésite pas!

Le brun repartit donc traînasser dans les couloirs histoire de trouver une occupation ou une bêtise a faire, histoire de se faire remarquer. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour trouver une chose a faire. Il venait de heurter quelqu'un.

-Tu peux pas faire attention?!

Il releva la tête sur une fille au cheveux rose bien soignés.

-En voilà une jolie fille! Dommage qu'elle aie un caractère de cochon!

-Qu...Qu...Quoi?!, bredouilla la fille.

-Eliza, calme toi, ce n'est rien.

-Ecoute ta copine, Eliza-chérie, je suis rien, mais dans ce cas, toi, qu'est ce que tu es?

-Comment oses tu parler ainsi à ma soeur?!

Daniel sortit de derrière Eliza en brandissant ses poings devant Anthonin qui le regardait avec stupéfaction. Puis soudain, Anthonin se mit a rire aux éclats.

-HaHaHa! Vous devriez vous regardez! Enfants pourris gâtés!, finit t il sur un ton glacial.

Il continua sa marche laissant derrière lui deux frères et sœur complètement fou de rage. Eliza se retourna et voulut lui crier après mais quelqu'un arrivait justement pour s'en charger.

-Qui ose crier ainsi?!

Anthonin qui ne semblait pas surprit, leva la tête et se trouva nez a nez devant la mère supérieure.

-Bonjour madame, fit t il avec une révérence.

-ARRETER DONC UN PEU!

Cet ordre mit tout de suite le brun en rogne. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de lui crier après. Pour éviter d'exploser, il commença a repartir mais une main le stoppa.

-Ou comptez vous aller?!

-Anthony! Regarde! Anthonin à des ennuis.

-Tu a raison Candy.

-Houlala, la mère supérieure l'a dans le collimateur.

-On devrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider!

-Mais Candy, on ne peut rien faire , tu risquerais d'avoir une punition, lui rappela Allistair.

-S'il...vous plait...Laissez moi...passer, demanda Anthonin prêt à exploser.

Un goutte de sang coula de sa lèvre jusqu'au menton.

-Pourquoi t'énerves tu ainsi?

-Je ne supporte pas...les pourris gâtés..., susurra t il avec la même voix, prêt a exploser.

Sa respiration devint alors de plus en plus forte et rapide. Et la mère supérieure n'améliora pas les choses en forçant sur sa prise.

-vous allez m'expliquer ca dans mon bureau.

Ne supportant pas la pression et de devoir se contenir, Anthonin donna un bref coup de bras, certes dans l'air, mais il n'était plus sous l'emprise de l'autre.

-Regardez!

Le petit groupe d'Anthony regardait la scène depuis le début. Et là, ils venaient de voir Anthonin presque frapper la mère supérieure et s'enfuir en courant.

-Je vais aller le calmer, j'y arriverai peut être!

-Anthony! Attend!

Candy rejoignit alors Anthony qui dévalait déjà la pente, avec prudence.

Anthonin courait toujours, tout droit, dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant la chapelle. Il donna plusieurs coup de poings dans les portes closes.

« Pourquoi je me suis énerver? Il faut que je me calme... Calme toi Anthonin...Il faut te calmer... »

Il respira un grand coup et l'image d'Anthony présentant ses amis lui revint. Il avait l'air heureux d'etre ici, entouré de sa famille et ses amis. Tout le contraire d'Anthonin. Celui-ci s'était assis dans un coin les genoux contre le torse et avait enfoui sa tête entre ses jambes tout en se balançant un peu en avant.

« Je veux pas...Je veux pas voir ca...Je déteste toute ma famille...Je n'ai pas d'amis et je n'en veux pas...J'ai mal aussi...Pourquoi ai-je toujours ce sentiment de colère? Je ne suis pas fou. Je suis juste...tout seul...Pour toujours, tout seul... »

Il finit par fermer les yeux et arrêta de réfléchir. Il finit finalement par s'endormir.

Anthony et Candy s'étaient séparés pour pouvoir chercher le fugitif. Heureusement pour lui, Anthony réussit enfin à mettre la main sur lui.

Anthonin était toujours assis dans le coin ou il s'était endormi.

Anthony se rapprocha et réussit avec difficulté a se lever de son siège et de s'asseoir près du brun. Il le secoua un peu.

-Anthonin, réveille-toi. Tu es toujours énervé, peut être? Si tu veux, on peut retourner dans nos chambre pour en discuter.

-Je...Laisse moi.

Le brun releva la tête pour l'appuyer contre le mur. Il respira profondément. Ses yeux commençaient à devenir larmoyants et une larme vint couler le long de sa joue. Anthony sortit un mouchoir et lui essuya cette larme.

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Laisse moi...

-Tiens.

Anthony lui tendit son mouchoir, ce que le brun accepta en essuyant ses yeux. Ils restèrent calmes sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes quand Anthonin brisa le silence.

-Tu n'aurais pas du descendre de ton fauteuil.

-Je ne me suis pas fait mal, ne t'en fais pas. Et de plus, c'est une invention d'Allistair, il est très pratique.

Sans faire de bruit, Anthonin se leva et attrapa Anthony pour l'aidera se lever et a se rasseoir dans le fauteuil.

-Merci, fit le blond avec un grand sourire. Tu accepterais de venir dans ma chambre pour me parler un peu de toi?

Sans un mot, le brun commença à pousser le fauteuil vers la chambre. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas de cours cette heure-ci.

Pendants ce temps, les autres s'inquiétaient.

-Candy! Alors? Vous l'avez retrouvé?

-Non Annie, mais Anthony est parti voir de son coté.

-Il ne faudrait pas que la mère supérieure les voient a traîner dans les couloirs.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, retournons vite vers nos classes

Anthony s'était assit sur sa chaise, prés du bureau tendis qu'Anthonin s'était allongé sur le lit en essayant de se reposer.

-Tu as l'air très fatigué. Si tu veux, tu peut dormir. Je vais faire mes devoirs.

Anthonin se retourna face au mur pour tenter de dormir sans penser à l'autre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Anthony prenait soin de lui de cette façon, ce qui le poussa à poser la question.

-Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi?

-On est amis maintenant, répondit simplement le blond toujours en travaillant.

-Comment tu peux être ami avec une personne comme moi?

-Tu es un garçon comme les autres, pourquoi devrais-je ne pas t'apprécier?

-Un garçon comme les autres... Je suis colérique, stupide, avide et pas mignon du tout.

-Quel est le rapport? De plus, tu es mignon je trouve, pour un garçon.

Il eut alors encore un silence.

-Je viens d'une maison d'arrêt psychiatrique, lâcha t il d'un coup.

Anthony se retourna:

-De quoi parles tu?

-J'ai des problèmes mentaux, par rapport aux émotions, au humeurs et à mes crises de nervosité...et d'autres trucs.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec une maison d'arrêt?

-J'ai tué mon frère, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pense, hors je n'y suis pour rien.

Anthony ne semblait pas vraiment étonné, il était sûr qu'une chose de ce genre s'était passer, mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille.

-Ton...frère...?

-Oui...Je comprendrais si tu refuse de rester avec moi.

Le blond qui semblait quand même un peu troublé se ressaisit.

-Mais...Tu as dit que...tu n'avait rien fait...?continue t il hésitant.

-J'étais petit je devais avoir 10 ans quand ça s'est produit. J'avais fait un caprice pour avoir un jouet, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon frère de son habitude généreuse s'était proposé d'aller au magasin pour m'en prendre un. Il est sorti de la maison après que je l'ai accompagné devant la grille. Et sous mes yeux, au moment ou il a traversé, une voiture est arrivée en pleine **vitesse** et a renversée mon frère. Il est tombé dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours et il est mort. Toute la faute est parti sur moi et mon caprice. Mes parents avaient toujours eu une préférence pour lui et me laissaient toujours dans mon coin. J'ai passé un an dans ce cauchemar. C'est là que j'ai commencé a développer des maladies, de l'asthme, des problèmes divers dus à mon comportement qui avait brutalement changé. Un soir j'ai craqué, j'ai frappé mon père et j'ai commencé a tout casser, on m'a ensuite amener dans un hôpital psychiatrique. La suite est sans intérêt.

Anthony avait tout écouté et avait comprit les problèmes de son ami. Il le rejoint alors sur le lit en sautillant sur son pied. Il s'assit prés d'Anthonin qui s'était relevé durant son récit. Puis il le prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne dirai rien. Promis.

Anthonin retourna sa tête et se laissa submerger par les larmes. Il se blottit alors tout contre Anthony qui essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant des « chut...calme toi... ».

-Je ne...veux plus...vivre comme ça, dit t il entre ses sanglots. Je veux avoir une famille qui m'accepte, un frère pour me protéger... Anthony...?

-Oui?

-Je te veux toi...

Sur ces mots, il avait crispé ses mains qui entouraient le blond.

-Mais...Anthonin, ça ne te ressemble, ou est ton caractère de dur?

Le blond éloigna légèrement le brun pour pouvoir voir son visage qui avait rougit et qui était recouvert de larmes. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne dois vraiment pas être mignon en train de pleurer... Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis longtemps...

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Cela dura quelques micro secondes.

-Je...Excuse-moi...Je...

-Arrête de t'excuser!, lui ordonna Anthony et lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Tu es un battant, non? Alors arrête!

-Mais...Je...

-Tu dis et tu fais des bêtises, imbécile! Tu devrais te reposer.


	3. Chapter 3

Curieusement, la journée se passa bien, même le repas fut simple et Anthonin n'eût droit à aucun rencart dans le bureau de la mère supérieure. Anthony était resté la journée avec ses amis tandis que le nouveau avait préféré rester seul. Le soir vint enfin et le collège fut inondé d'un grand silence. Il devait rester une trentaine de minutes avant l'extinction des feux. Anthonin recherchait avec peine sa bouteille d'alcool.

-Je l'ai mise où? Je la trouve pas!  
Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il prit un papier et un stylo et y écrit des choses. Il s'assit ensuite dos contre la porte en voisinage avec Anthony et fit glisser le papier sous la porte.  
Anthony aperçu alors quelque chose dépassait sur le sol. Il s'approcha tant bien  
que mal avec sa seule jambe potable. Il s'accroupit et lut le papier.  
« tu as de l'alcool? »  
Anthony saisit un stylo qui avait glissé avec le papier et répondit.  
« non pourquoi, en aurais-je? »  
« parce que j'en ai besoin »  
« tu bois?! »  
« oui »  
« En dehors de ça tu te sens bien? »  
Le papier mit plusieurs minutes avant de revenir.  
« Je l'ai retrouvée bonne nuit »  
« bonne nuit »

Le matin qui suivit, Candy attendit Anthony devant la porte de la chapelle. Comme toutes les semaines, il y avait des prières le matin dans la chapelle.  
-Anthony! Tu as bien dormi?  
-Bonjour Candy. Oui, et toi?  
-Bien dormi, comme toujours. Mais, Anthonin n'est-il pas avec toi?  
-Il n'a pas voulu y aller. Il va se faire disputer.

La messe commença malgré l'absence de deux élèves. Derrière la porte de la chapelle, un garçon chatain aux cheveux long attendait le moment pour faire irruption jusqu'à ce qu'un autre l'interpelle.  
-Hé! Toi!  
Le garçon en question se retourna vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole.  
-Tu ne serais pas le nouveau?  
-Si! Anthonin.  
-T'es en retard, tu viens faire la messe?  
-Moi? À la messe? Pfft, c'est un supplice ça! Je viens dire à la mère que je n'y vais pas.  
-Tu me plais bien toi! Ca te dit d'essayer un truc? Je m'appelle Terrence Grandchester.  
-Enchanté Terrence, quel est ton plan?

-Prions au nom de dieu...  
« Blablabla »pensa Candy avachi sur sa table. « que c'est long!Comment Annie arrive t-elle à supporter ça? Et Anthony? Ralalla! » La blonde regarda tour à tour ses amis. Allistair et Archibald discutaient un peu en faisant des signes, Anthony et Annie priaient, comme la majorité des élèves  
présent dans la salle. Devant, le curé faisait son récital et la mère supérieure et le père supérieur avaient les mains jointes, lisant en cœur les notes de la bible.  
Candy se serait endormi si la porte de la chapelle ne s'était pas ouverte.  
-Bonjour! s'écrièrent deux voix.  
Tout le monde se retourna. Anthony crut rêver à ce moment là. Anthonin était arrivé bruyamment avec Terrence , sans doute exprès pour énerver les soeurs. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'Anthonin avait un regard tellement... pétillant, plein de vie, et son sourire provocateur, presque celui d'un sadique. Ils se mirent tout les deux au milieu de l'allée et regardèrent la mère supérieure.  
-Désolé ma mère..., commença Anthonin.  
-...Mais on ne participe pas à la messe! finit le garçon au cheveux marron.  
-Comment osez vous!  
-Je sais ce que vous allez dire! « dans mon bureau! »  
-On y est allés, vous n'y étiez pas...  
Ils se mirent à rire.  
-N'êtes-vous venu ici que pour dire votre mécontentement?!  
-Un peu, en effet.  
-A vrai dire on pensait vous le dire dans votre bureau.  
-Maintenant on ne va pas vous déranger!  
-Arrêtez tout de suite!  
-On repassera! Conclut Anthonin, mais faut y être aussi!  
Ils partirent alors jusqu'à la porte:  
-A bientôt les bons élèves! Les cancres s'en vont!  
Sur ce ils partirent en refermant la porte bruyamment. Évidemment, inutile de dire que tout le monde murmurait des choses concernant les deux « cancres » qui venaient de sortir. Les sœurs, la mère, le père...Tous étaient embarrassés. Candy et Anthony se regardèrent, ahuris. Anthonin avait eu un changement de comportement brutal. Sans doute ce dont il parlait hier.

-Yes! C'était excellent!  
Les deux garçons se tapèrent la main en signe de coopération réussite.  
-D'où tu viens pour être aussi effronté?  
-Rochester. C'est pas loin.  
-Je ne t'ai pas vu avant, tu es arrivé hier?  
-Il y a deux jours, depuis je ne fais que chercher la mère supérieure pour qu'elle me renvoie, mais elle ne le fera pas.  
-Toi aussi? C'est drôle, je fais la même chose.  
Ainsi durant la messe les deux jeunes hommes firent connaissance. Lorsque la sonnette retentit ils allèrent tout droit dans le bureau de la mère supérieure.

*

-Anthonin est impossible, tu as vu Candy?  
-Oui, s'il continue il va être viré.  
-Hé Anthony! Ca va?  
-Bonjour Archi, Allistair.  
-Anthonin et Terry sont devenus fous ma parole.  
-Je parlais justement d'eux avec Candy.  
-Qui c'est Terry?  
-Ben voyons Candy, c'est le jeune homme qui était avec le nouveau.

*

-Terrence ! Vous continuez de vous donner en public malgré les avertissements que je vous ai donnés! Quand à vous, Anthonin, vous aggravez votre cas à suivre les idées saugrenues de ce jeune homme.  
-On a juste eu la même idée.  
-Une même idée? Mais vous n'avez fait que vous donner en spectacle.  
-On s'est amusés, pas vrai Anthonin?  
-Si, surtout le curé qui suait à grosse goutte de crainte qu'on ne lui vole ses fidèles!  
Terry commençait a penser qu'Anthonin y allait trop fort, il ne connaissait pas la fureur de la mère supérieure.  
-Écoutez moi, dans cinq jours ce sont les vacances, alors vous allez vous tenir à carreaux, est-ce bien clair?  
Anthonin fit un fin sourire en réponse et Terry fit un vaste signe de tête.  
-Bien, vous pouvez disposer.  
-Madame, le courrier est distribué à quelle heure?  
-Pendant le repas.  
-L'hôpital n'a pas appelé?  
-Si quelqu'un avait appelé, vous concernant, je vous l'aurait dis!  
-Sûrement...

Durant la pause Terry et Anthonin firent un peu plus connaissance, s'apercevant qu'ils avaient pleins de choses en communs.  
-Donc tu traînes avec la bande à André?  
-Non. Juste avec Anthony qui est mon voisin de chambre.  
-Vous vous entendez bien?  
-Ouais, ça peut aller.  
-Et de rousseur?  
-Qui?!  
de rousseur! Candy Neige André.  
-Candy...la blonde?  
-Ouais!  
-Lui ai-je seulement parlé?  
-Je trouve que tu parles bien trop joliment pour un garçon aussi bougon.  
-Bougon? On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là.  
-Ha bon? En général les parents disent souvent ça.  
-Les parents...Ils sont où les tiens?  
-Mon père est dans son château, pas loin.  
-Et ta mère? Partie à l'étranger?  
-Si on peut dire...hum...Et toi?  
-J'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire...ça fait 2 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. Sauf mon père au téléphone ou par lettre, très rarement.  
-Qui s'occupe de toi?  
-Pas mal de personnes dont je plains la pauvre existence auprès de moi!  
-Dans quelle classe es tu ?  
-Celle d'Anthony.  
-Je suis dans celle de ses cousins. Bon, À plus tard!  
C'est donc sous le son mélodieux de la cloche qu'ils se séparèrent. Terrence retourna dans sa classe et Anthonin fit de même. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs à nouveau à coté de son voisin de chambre. Anthony voulait être près de lui pour s'assurer qu'il suivait bien les cours.  
-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Commença Anthony après un long moment dans le silence, assit chacun à leur place au fond de la salle.  
-Tu parles d'hier? J'ai pas...  
-Mais non, andouille! Je parle de ce matin...  
Anthonin déglutit. Il avait cru que l'« histoire » allait ressortir.  
-Pour m'amuser. En plus Terry m'a aidé, je comptais juste quitter la messe après 2 minutes passées à écouter le curé...  
-Tu n'es pas catholique?  
-C'est pas le problème... J'ai pas de religion, je suis libre comme l'air!  
-C'est pour ça que tu étais en maison d'arrêt?  
Le sourire qu'avait fait Anthonin s'effaça.  
-On m'a coupé les ailes comme on dit. Je ne pourrais plus jamais voler. Aussi courte soit la distance, je suis à jamais fixé au sol.  
Tout en disant ça, ses yeux commencèrent à devenir étincelants.  
-Je ne voulais pas te blesser...  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par la sœur qui s'occupait du cours.  
et ! Taisez vous donc!  
-Excusez moi, répondit Anthony, même si ces mots furent à l'origine pour son camarade.  
La fin du cour sonna et la pause avant le repas venait de commencer.  
-Tu vas encore rester seul? Demanda Anthony, toujours à la même personne.  
-J'aime pas la compagnie. À dire vrai...Je n'ai pu supporter que la tienne. Et aussi celle de tes amis lorsque tu es avec moi...  
-C'est un aveu?  
-Non, pas du tout! Je vais rejoindre Terrence.  
-J'aurais préféré que tu dises que tu restes avec moi et les autres, mais si c'est comme ça! Juste...  
Il attrapa la main de son camarade qui commençait à partir.  
-...Fais attention à toi et ne fais pas de bêtises.  
-Aussi un aveu? C'est comique, comment peux tu autant t'inquiéter pour moi? Demanda t il en penchant légèrement la tête.

Pour la première fois, Anthony entendit Anthonin rire. Un rire simple, doux et agréable. Un rire qui était unique.

Durant la pause, on ne vit ni Anthonin, ni Terrence. Anthony s'inquiétait d'ailleurs un peu pour ca.  
-Ã quoi sert un ami s'il ne vient jamais vous parler? demanda Archibarld pendant une conversation sur l'évènement du matin.  
-Il n'aime pas la compagnie, laissons le tranquille, il viendra après, j'en suis sur!  
-Tu as raison! Encouragea Candy après les paroles du blond.  
-D'ailleurs! J'ai fait une invention!  
-oh non!  
-Archi...  
-Ca tourne toujours Ã la catastrophe! je refuse d'être encore une victime de tes machines!  
Ils se mirent Ã rire.

*

Anthonin et Terrence étaient tous les deux assis cote à cote et discutaient du collège.  
-Donc, la vielle bique est si nerveuse, demanda Anthonin?  
-Oué! Surtout avec toi on dirait... Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait?  
-Disons que...Je viens d'un endroit assez spécial.  
La sonnette retentit alors encore une fois pour signifier qu'il était l'heure du repas. Tous les élèves partirent donc en direction du self où attendaient les sœurs. Entre temps, Anthonin était allé chercher ses médicaments dans le bureau. Les filles se mirent toutes d'un cote et les garçons tous de l'autre. Comme à chaque fois, ils firent une prière pour remercier Dieu pour la nourriture.  
Pour une fois, Anthonin n'était pas à côté de son ami, mais à côté de son ennemi, Daniel, le frère d'Eliza -qui avait encore une dent contre lui. L'atmosphère était tendue durant tout le repas, mais ca changea vite lorsque sœur Margaret entra avec les lettres reçues le matin même. Tous les élèves étaient heureux, ca leur permettaient d'avoir un contact avec leurs parents ou proches. « YES! » fut la seule pensée d'Anthonin lorsqu'il entendit une autre sœur :  
-Voici les lettres des garçons.  
Elle commençait à dire la liste. Daniel en reçut justement une. Et la dernière, la plus grosse, fut pour Anthonin. En réalité, il y avait 5 lettres au total. Il ne se précipita point pour les prendre et, après, partit les lire dehors.

Anthonin avait grimpé dans un arbre pour pouvoir être tranquille. Il commença a regarder les expéditeurs :  
-Hopital, Docteur, Maison d'arret , Hopital...la maison...?  
Pour commencer, il lut les deux lettres de l'hôpital.  
« résultat de vos tests... »  
Il ne lut pas plus et passa a la deuxième.  
« comme prévu, une infirmière est tenue de vous rendre visite toutes les semaines  
dans votre nouvel établissement afin de... »  
Anthonin souffla un grand coup.  
-ils racontent tous la même chose! Voyons le doc, et la M.P.  
« résultat de votre prise de sang... »  
Comme les précédentes, elle ne fut pas lue jusqu'au bout.  
« Votre psychiatre personnel est tenu de vous rendre visite deux fois par semaine contenu de votre transfert dans une école privée. De plus, votre traitement n'est pas suspendu mais les doses ont changées, soit 1 cachet au lieu de deux... »  
-Magnifique! S'écria t il.  
-Hé! Toi!  
Anthonin fut surpris par une jeune fille au cheveux blonds.  
-Laisse moi me rappeler...Candy, c'est ca?  
-Oui! Mais la tu es sur MA fausse colline de Pony!  
-Ta quoi?  
-Descend de la tout de suite!  
-Si ca peut faire plaisir à une si jolie jeune fille!  
Anthonin descendit d'un bond et fit un fin sourire alors que Candy rougissait sur ses belles paroles.  
-Cet arbre t'appartient peut être? Rigola t il.  
-Oui! Tu es sur ma colline!  
-J'avais pas vu l'écriteau! Eh bien je te rachète cet arbre.  
-Et avec quoi?!  
Anthonin fit un geste rapide et se saisit de la lettre que tenait Candy quelques secondes auparavant.  
-Contre ça!  
-Rends-la moi!  
-Naaan!  
Il commença à l'ouvrir.

« Chere Candy,  
Nous espérons que ta nouvelle vie a Londres se passe bien. D'autre enfants nous ont rejoints la maison de pony... »  
-RENDS LA MOI!  
Anthonin s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur Candy.  
-Un orphelinat... Aurais-tu été adoptée?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas! Donne!  
Malheureusement pour Candy, le problème empira lorsque Eliza fit son apparition avec ses amies.

-Oh! Regardez! La petite orpheline se bat contre le nouveau!

Anthonin, qui s'était retourné vers Eliza, tourna rapidement la tête vers Candy qui semblait avoir à la fois de la haine et de la tristesse.

-Donc, j'avais raison... hé! Gamine! fit le garçon en se dirigeant dangereusement vers la fille au cheveux roses.

-Comment oses tu m'appeler ainsi?!

-écoute bien, t'as aucun droit d'insulter cette fille! Une pourrie gâtée comme toi ne mérite même pas de sortir de chez elle!

Candy et Eliza furent choquées par cette attitude.

-Venez les filles, se ressaisit Eliza toute tremblante.

En quelques secondes, Anthonin et Candy se retrouvèrent au calme.

-Merci, Anthonin, mais il ne fallait pas s'énerver...

-Je supporte pas les gosses de riches, dit- il encore énervé et avec des yeux de braise.

-Moi non plus, je ne la supporte pas.

-Reprend ta lettre.

-Merci... heu...et désolée de t'avoir embêté... tu venais aussi lire tes lettres...

-Ouais. Mais ca n'a aucune importance. D'ailleurs, je n'ai lu que la moitié de leurs contenu.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux cote à cote et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne sur l'adoption de Candy. Elle lui raconta alors toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait eu. Anthonin détestait encore plus Daniel et Eliza, mais surtout, il était soudainement jaloux de Candy d'avoir passée autant de temps auprès d'Anthony, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, puisqu'il s'en fichait d'une certaine manière.

Ils restèrent donc à parler principalement de la famille André jusqu'à la sonnerie de la première heure de l'après-midi.

Pour cette heure-ci, le sport était à l'honneur, un homme s'occupait donc de les faire pratiquer.

-Bonjour! Nous allons faire du Badminton! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes tous rassemblés et donc je veux du calme! Vous commencez par faire un tour du bâtiment pour vous échauffer!

Tous les élèves obéirent, sauf Anthonin. Anthony n'étant pas là pour le faire obéir et Terrence n'étant pas là non plus, il ne voyait aucune raison de courir.

-Allez, jeune homme! Fais comme tout le monde!

-J'ai horreur de courir, j'ai jamais fait de sport et je vais pas commencer.

-Alors dans ce cas, tu expliqueras ca au père supérieur.

L'homme arrêta une sœur qui passait et lui confia Anthonin.

-Pourquoi refuses tu de faire ce que l'on te dit? Lui demanda la sœur en question.

-Je suis pas la pour ça, répondit il simplement.

-Non, tu es la pour apprendre, et l'obéissance est aussi un apprentissage.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du père supérieur, c'était la première fois qu'Anthonin rentrait dedans, d'habitude il allait voir la dirigeante.

-Monsieur, je vous amène Anthonin. Il refuse de faire du badminton avec les autres.

La sœur repartit après avoir fait entra le brun qui ferma la porte.

-Anthony? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Le blond était assis autour d'une petite table est semblait travailler.

-Je ne peux pas courir je te rappelle.

-Bien, vous devez savoir que je suis moins sévère que la mère supérieure, interrompit le père supérieur, pour cette fois vous resterez ici a faire vos leçons avec Anthony.

Anthonin s'assit a cote d'Anthony.

-Je compte sur vous, je dois m'absenter cinq minutes pour l'appel.

-Anthonin...

-Oui?

-Tu es pas possible. Je parie que tu n'aime pas courir, c'est ca?

-Sans toi, c'est pas drôle de suivre un cours, répondit il en faisant une tète boudeuse.

-Alors il va falloir travailler si tu veux te rattraper! s'exclama Anthony en passant son bras autour du cou de son ami tout en rigolant.

-Tu sais, Candy m'a parlée de toi, de sa vie, et de ta famille aussi.

-Pourquoi ca?

-J'ai appris qu'elle était orpheline. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance. Heureusement que tu es là pour elle.

-Pourquoi tu dit ca sur ce ton?

-Quel ton?

-Tu as l'air triste en disant ca.

-Triste?...qui sait... ?

Anthonin fit un fin sourire qui en disait long sur la vraie réponse.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

-Oui, répondit le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Et les lettres que tu as reçues?

-Je vais avoir une infirmière et un psy toutes les semaines.

-Je suppose que c'était pareil avant.

-Je vais pas les laisser gâcher mes vacances avec toi, haha!

-Justement, je ne sais pas si je reste en Écosse pour les vacances, la Tante Elroy va venir à Londres.

-Et alors? Tu l'a préfère à moi?

-J'ai pas dit ca! Je verrais si je peux rester avec toi, je demanderais.

-D'ac...Tu sais...Candy a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, elle m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi qu'elle avait une si jolie vie.

-A dire vrai, c'est aussi grâce à mes cousins, on s'y est mis tous les trois pour qu'elle fasse partie de la famille, même si pas grand monde ne l'a accepté, particulièrement la Tante Elroy.


End file.
